Misteri Rumah Baru Akashi
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Akashi membeli rumah baru dengan posisi strategis yang ternyata menyimpan sebuah misteri, bagaimanakah nasib para Kisedai yang diseret paksa oleh Akashi untuk menguak misteri tersebut?/ One of my OLSTO series.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria **: Silver *senyum physco* bukankah ceritamu yang lain belum selesai.

**Silver **: A-a-ah, A-Aria, etto, ya aku tau itu hehehe...tapi King menyuruhku.

**Aria **: Hmm, bocah itu. Akan kubunuh dia.

**Silver **: Tunggu, jangan asal bunuh orang! Selain itu dimana Neth? Kenapa sendirian aja, kan biasanya berduaan.

**Aria **: Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya author.

**Silver **: O-oy!

**Aria **: Warningnya, humor garing, horror gagal, bagi pembaca diharapkan berhati-hati agar tidak mendapatkan migren, diharapkan untuk dengan segera menekan tombol ba-.

**Silver **: Tunggu! Kenapa lo malah mau nyuruh mereka pergi?!

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like  
>It still not late to go back<strong>

**.**

**Summary **: Akashi membeli rumah tusuk sate di komplek A. Dan ternyata Mayuzumi bilang bahwa rumahnya itu berhantu.

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning **: Humor garing, horror gagal

**Misteri Rumah Baru Akashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu dipagi hari yang cerah, bisa dibilang terlalu cerah untuk menyiapkan acara pindah rumah. Tapi masih tetap ada beberapa orang yang memaksakan kekuatan kapasitas tubuhnya demi ketenangan dirinya. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuuro, sang anak berambut merah dan bermata hatero si pengendali gunting sakti mantra guna. Dengan reputasinya sebagai mantan kapten dari power ranger-, eh salah maksudnya mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal akan hatinya yang berjiwa Yandere seperti perempuan sedang PMS, tidak bisa luput dari namanya mandiri, bukan berarti mandi sendiri, ya walaupun dia masih belum bisa ma-, oke kita tidak perlu membahas privasi orang lain. Ehem.

Akashi sekarang tengah dilanda dengan yang namanya KANKER [kantong kering] karena semua uangnya telah habis dibelikannya untuk gunting dan sebuah rumah kecil yang berlokasi strategis disebuah perempatan jalan dengan posisi tusuk sate. Bagi yang belum tau apa itu artinya tusuk sate, artinya adalah rumah yang berada dipojok perempatan, bisa dibilang rumah disana sering terkenal angker dan terkadang terdapat seorang penghuni bisa lebih dari satu maupun dua.

Tapi semua pasti berpikir seperti ini bukan, siapa juga yang mau menghantui si iblis itu sendiri ? Ya memang benar, tapi tak lazim lagi bahwa Akashi memang seorang iblis yang tekrenal dan fakta tentang mitos rumah tusuk sate tersebut sudah kerap terkenal disekeliling kompleks perumahannya. Kalau saja Akashi punya uang tabungan yang banyak, dia bakalan ogah membeli rumah yang bernuansakan rumah sederhana dengan tambahan kolam berenang dan 1 basmen bawah tanah tersebut.

Oke kita berhenti bercerita tentang rumah tersebut dulu dan beralih kearah Rakuzan dimana disana terlihat Akashi yang tengah menyuruh bawahan-bawahannya untuk melakukan tugas-tugas mereka, atau lebih tepatnya tugas-tugasnya.

"Reo, pijitkan pundakku." Ucap Akashi dengan penuh kekuasaan sembari menyandarkan dirinya dikursi dan meletakkan kertas-kertas material basket dimejanya, Reo yang saat ini tengah melukis strategi menggunakan stick-man, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Akashi.

"Baiklah Sei-kun!" Ucap Reo sembari berjalan kearah Akashi dan memijat pundak Akashi. Dia sudah dinobatkan sebagai pemijat paling ampuh dan sakti mantra guna se-antero Rakuzan oleh kapten tim Rakuzan tersebut, karena keahliannya dalam memijat bagaikan serasa di spa, ada juga disaat dirinya memijat dimana orang tersebut akan merasakan yang namanya neraka saat masih hidup.

"Nee, Akashi. Bukankah kau pindah kesebuah rumah yang ada di komplek A?" Tanya Hayama sembari membakar surat-surat cinta yang dipastikan semuanya untuk sang iblis penguasa Rakuzan, boro-boro mereka dapat surat cinta, didatangi wartawan saja jarang sekali karena Akashi yang melakukan penjagaan ketat di ruang klub basket khusus untuk mereka, dan tidak ada yang pernah tau alasannya. Si pengguna gunting sakti tersebut menatap kearahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan, menikmati setiap pijatan yang dilakukan oleh Reo.

"Bukankah disana ada penghuninya." Mayuzumi sang bayangan replika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, kecuali untuk postur dan tinggi tubuh serta warna rambutnya, angkat bicara sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari lembaran tagihan uang arisan klub basket Rakuzan. Akashi yang mendengarnya nampak tertarik dan mengangkat tangannya, semua menatap heran kearahnya.

"Ini signal agar kau menghentikan pijitanmu Reo." Reo angguk-angguk mengerti sebelum berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?" Tanya Reo masih kebingungan, dia terkadang tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh iblis gunting tersebut. Terkadang dia bisa sangat menyeramkan dan terkadang dia bisa sangat merepotkan luar binasa.

"Biar keren seperti di pilem begitu. Jadi, Chiroro. Katakan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang rumah tusuk sate-ku?" Mendengar pertanyaan ambigu tersebut semuanya, kecuali Akashi dan Mayuzumi, memikirkan Akashi tinggal dirumah yang berbentuk tusuk sate lengkap dengan daging sate-nya. Secepat pikiran itu datang secepat pula meghilangnya saat mereka mendengarkan Mayuzumi angka suara.

"Kalau tak salah Akashi, dirumah itu..."

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Akashi nampak berdiri didepan rumah sederhana dengan posisi tusuk sate yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi rumahnya. Mendengar cerita Mayuzumi membuatnya bersemangat dengan kondisi rumah barunya. Diapun menghela nafasnya sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. Waktunya untuk memanggil semua ranger untuk mengadakan pertemuan, maksudnya memanggil para kisedai untuk melakukan pertemuan dirumahnya nanti. Akashipun mengirimkan mereka semua e-mail minta tolong.

_[__**Kutunggu kalian semua dirumahku minggu nanti. Jika kalian tidak datang maka aku akan menyobek-nyobek –ppiiiipp– kalian**__]_

Lebih tepatnya, e-mail ancaman. Dan tak perlu beberapa waktu lama dia mendapatkan pesan dari renger kuning, maksudnya Kise Ryouta.

_[Eh, apakah Akashicchi merindukanku! Tenanglah Akashicchi aku akan datang, kebetulan produser-ku sedang kenak santet dan aku bebas!]_

"Sepertinya aku salah minta tolong padanya." Ucap Akashi dan e-mail dari ranger hijau, Midorima Shintarou, masuk.

_[Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan nanodayo, selain itu kenapa dengan tulisan –ppiiipp– tersebut? Sudahlah aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu saja]_

"Hmm, aku juga bertanya-tanya, padahal aku ingin menuliskan kulit mereka, tapi malah ketulis itu." Guman Akashi dan e-mail dari ranger hitam, Kuroko Tetsuya, masuk.

_[Kau sungguh merepotkan Akashi-kun...tapi mengigat bahwa kau akan melakukan hal gila aku ikuti permintaanmu]_

"...apakah kau ingin menyatakan perang, Tetsuya." Gerutu Akashi dan e-mail dari ranger biru, Aomine Dakian-eh salah, maksudnya Aomine Daiki, masuk.

_[Mau ngapain Akashi? Aku benar-benar bosan minggu ini karena majalah Mai-chan belum ada yang baru, karena itu aku akan ikuti saja perkataanmu]_

Akashi bersumpah untuk mengancam editor majalah Mai-chan agar tidak menerbitkan majalah tersebut selama 1 bulan. Dan pesan terakhir dari ranger ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, masuk.

_[Asalkan ada Maibou aku akan ikut Aka-chin]_

Akashi hanya angguk-angguk kepala begitu mengetahui rencana pertama telah komplit, hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan mundur sebelum hari H tiba.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

Hari H yang ditunggu-tunggupun telah tiba, power ranger, maksudku Kisedai sudah sampai didepan rumah Akashi yang kebilang terlalu mewah tersebut, bisa dikatakan bahwa rumah ini masih layak huni membuat beberapa dari mereka berpikir mengapa Akashi mau repot-repot pindah rumah. Ya mungkin bisa dikatakan salah satu alasannya adalah bahwa terkadang Akashi sering tersesat dirumahnya yang sebesar mansion, walaupun dirinya telah tinggal disana selama hidupnya.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan tetap berada diluar–ssu?" Tanya Kise sembari menatap gerbang yang tingginya 1 atau 2 meter didepan mereka.

"Tentu saja kita masuk." Ucap Midorima sembari berjalan dan membuka gerbang tersebut, mereka melangkah kedalam dan melihat bahwa suasana rumah itu bagaikan di pilem-pilem horror dengan bunga-bunga berjatuhan dan suasana yang bagaikan putih abu-abu, dan beberapa sarang laba-laba didinding-dinding tinggi yang mengelilingi rumah Akashi. Dan sebuah kolam pancuran kecil yang tak lagi berfungsi. Jika saat ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka masuk kerumah Akashi mungkin mereka akan mengira bahwa rumah ini ada penghuni-nya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga." Dihadapan mereka terlihat Akashi yang saat ini tengah menatap kearah mereka semua sembari memakai jaket panjang seperti jaket lab berwarna merah dengan kancing berwarna hitam yang membuat beberapa pengemarnya bakal kelopak-kelopak jika saja dia tidak menggunting poni-nya saat itu.

"Kau yakin ingin pindah Akashi, padahal disini bagus sekali." Ucap Aomine sembari menatap dalaman rumah tersebut, walaupun beberapa kali pergi kerumah Akashi saat di Teiko, Aomine masih tetap tidak bisa melepaskan kekagumannya.

"Ya, karena rumah ini benar-benar membuatku susah." Mereka menuju kearah ruang tamu dan melihat beberapa box yang telah terletak disana. Sudah dipastikan box-box tersebut adalah keperluan Akashi yang akan dibawanya "Mari kita pindahkan barang-barang itu, Tetsuya kau akan membantuku dengan truknya." Dengan begitu si empunya rumah dan pemain bayangan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan empat power ranger melakukan tugas transmigrasi barang.

Jadi apakah misteri yang disembunyikan dirumah baru Akashi? Apa yang Mayuzumi ucapkan kepada Akashi hingga membuatnya semangat dengan rumah barunya? Penasaran? Nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter 2!

**To Be Continued**

**Silver **: Gue yakin...gue yakin banget gue bakal dibunuh sama para readers *pundung*. Gue jatuhin Image Akashi sih.

**Aria **: Kamu mau dibawain bunga apa? Menurutku sih cocoknya bunga bangkai.

**Silver **: Ri, lo kejam amet itu, kenapa posisi rumahnya harus tusuk sate?

**Aria **: ...karena memang harus seperti itu.

**Silver **: *inner batin* _Kenapa gue punya teman Kepo kayak begini lah _*helaan nafas* Maaf atas kegajean cerita ini *bungkuk* jadi bagaimana menurut kalian, mau lanjut atau tidak itu seterah readers, karena saya akan langsung mempost chapter selanjutnya jika kalian katakan lanjut. Btw Aria, memangnya kamu ngak sekolah sampai nemanin aku di-lab segala?

**Aria **: Nyadar ngak sih kalau sekolah kita itu 1 kompleks.

**Silver **: Owie...hehe lupa. Selain itu sekian dulu ya, soalnya wi-fi udah mau dimatikan dan lab-nya udah mau dikunci, jadi sampai jumpa!

**Aria **: Ciao.

**See You in Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Warning **: Humor garing, horror gagal

**Summary **: Akhirnya Akashi dan para Kisedai sampai dirumah tersebut, belum sampai beberapa jam sudah ada tanda-tanda aneh.

**Misteri Rumah Baru Akashi **

* * *

><p>Aomine, Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara pergi menuju kearah depan rumah dengan box-box yang mereka angkat. Ya, box-box yang berbobot 5 kilo bagaikan beras 1 karung terpaksa mereka seret, awalnya sih, tapi mereka langsung mengingat betapa iblisnya sang pemilik box, mereka langsung menggotong box tersebut menuju keluar. Diluar sudah ada sebuah truk yang seperti mirip dengan replika pilem transfomer yaitu mentimun frime salah optimus prime.<p>

"Ini mah kegedaan!" Seru mereka semua menatap truk itu.

"Akashi! Kita ini mau bawa barang-barang! Bukan bawa patung atau kolam renang!" Seru Midorima yang merasakan bahwa tangannya hampir saja mengambil lucky item-nya yaitu sebuah pisau dan melakukan shoot terhebatnya ke-Akashi. Sayangnya jika dia melakukan itu maka dia akan nambah dosa.

"Ini adalah truk kebangaanku Shintarou. Aku sudah menabung uang setengah umurku untuk membeli truk ini. Dan aku tau bahwa kau hanya iri karena aku bisa membeli mobil keren ini." Dengan begitu Akashi langsung jumawa kepada teman-temannya.

"Udah deh, sebaiknya kamu ngak usah jumawa, Akashi." Dan dengan begitu yang lainnya meletakkan barang-barang dibelakang truk tersebut. Merekapun berjalan kearah depan dan melihat bahwa tempat duduk hanya ada dua saja.

"Oy, dimana kita duduk?!" Tanya Aomine begitu melihat tempat duduk terakhir telah dimasuki oleh Murasakibara yang saat ini tengah nyemil Maibo. Kuroko berada diantara Akashi dan Murasakibara yang saat ini tengah dengan tenang menatap kearah jalan dengan mata blink-blink, sepertinya dia dan Akashi telah merencakan sesuatu. Dan itu makin terbukti saat Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja dibelakang, masih muat untuk kalian." Awalnya mereka mau protes, tapi karena perkataan Kuroko ditemani oleh gunting yang lagi panduan suara, nyali mereka jadi ciut dan akhirnya bergegas kearah truk belakang.

"Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa Akashi akan menyusahkan seperti ini." Ucap Midorima menghela nafasnya.

"Disini sangat panas!" Ucap Aomine mengeluh, dia positip bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi lebih gosong dari ini. Bisa-bisa kulitnya berubah warna jadi pantat panci.

"Tapi aku penasaran, siapa yang akan menyentir-ssu. Bukannya Murasakibaracchi ngak bisa menyentir, begitu juga dengan Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi, mereka kan pendek." Ucap Kise dan ketiga orang tersebut terdiam, mereka berharap bahwa kenyataan tidak seperti dipikiran mereka. Mereka masih bisa menjauh, masih ada kesempatan terakhir sebelum truk nista ini cabut dari tujuan dan juga demi keselamatan jiwa mereka.

Tapi sayang sekali, kesempatan mereka pergi saat truk melesat dengan cepat.

"#$%#$%#% $! BERHENTI!" Seru ketiganya nampak ketakutan. Siapa sih yang ngak bakal ketakutan saat berada dimobil truk yang belakangnya hanya ditahan dengan sebuah besi malah ukuran besinya pendek lagi, tapi untuk aja bisa nahan semuanya.

"OY! Siapa saja yang nyetir tolong berhenti!" Dengan sigap ketiganya menuju kearah kaca yang ada didepan dan mengintip kedalam, disana terlihat Murasakibara yang nampak mengatur gigi truk, Kuroko yang nampak berada dibawah untuk menekan tanjakkan gas dan Akashi yang nampak memegang stir dengan mata blink-blink. Ketiga orang tersebut menjadi batu.

"Anjrot! Gue ngak mau mati deluan!"

"Maaf Mai-chan! Harusnya aku tidak datang kepertemuan ini!"

"Selamatkan aku –ssu!" Teriakkan masih membahana dan mereka melirik dari samping ada sebuah perempatan jalan. Merasa bahwa Akashi masih tetap melajukan mobilnya mereka berpikir bahwa akan tetap lurus, ironisnya takdir berkata lain. Dengan sigap Mursakibara menganti gigi, Kuroko menekan pedal rem dan Akashi membanting stir kekiri. Dengan begitu truk tersebut melakukan putaran 360 derajat.

"AAAAAA! #$#%^*%&!" Truk terlihat berhenti dan membuat ketiga orang itu menahan nafas legah, hanya untuk dilanjutkan dengan laju mobil yang masih menambah cepat. Lagi mereka semua kembali berteriak.

"Sudah kuduga! Membawa Akashi ketempat trek mobil bukanlah ide bagus!" Seru Aomine meruntukkin nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tumbal kecelakaan. Mereka semua nampak bersyukur saat mendengarkan suara mobil polisi. Sepertinya penderitaan mereka akan berakhir sekarang saat mobil polisi itu menghentikan truk ini dan memenjarakan Akashi untuk ketenangan mereka semua.

Sementara itu Akashi yang masih berada didalam mobil hanya dapat berdecak kesal begitu melihat mobil polisi yang mengikuti mereka.

"Tetsuya, tambah kecepatan penuh. Atsushi, ganti gigi." Keduanya pun menurutin perintah yang diberikan kepada mereka. Lagi pula, mereka serasa seperti dipilem begitu, balapan-balapan dengan polisi. Tapi sepertinya pikiran itu tidak masuk kedalam 3 orang yang berada didalam bagian belakang truk karena mereka kembali berteriak.

Dan sayangnya dewi fortuna tidak berada disisi ketiganya saat melihat mobil polisi makin lama makin mengecil.

Akashi menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba ditujuan mereka lalu membuka pintu dan turun kebawah disusul dengan Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang nampak masih memasang wajah senang karena bisa bermain kejar-kejaran bersama dengan polisi. Mereka menuju kebelakang dan melihat tiga orang yang mempunyai warna rambut melambangkan, rumput, laut dan matahari, yang saat ini tengah terbaring dengan wajah bahagia sembari mencium-cium tanah yang berada dibawah mereka.

"Terima kasih! Aku masih hidup –ssu!" Kise nampak tersenyum senang dengan deretan air terjun yang keluar dari matanya.

"Semua ini berkat Oha-asa!" Midorima mengangkat kedua tangannya nampak bersyukur.

"Mai-chan! Kau sangat senang karena aku tidak jadi mati kan!" Ucap Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya ditanah dengan liangan air mata diujung matanya.

"Kalian heboh sekali." Ucap Kuroko menatapi sohib-sohibnya yang udah kayak selamat dari kejaran banci.

"Sudah cukup ber-lebay-lebay-nya, sekarang kita angkut semua box ini kedalam." Ucap Akashi nampak menatap kearah rumahnya.

"Siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua coba?!" Midorima mengambil box dan menshootnya yang menghasilkan kepala Akashi kenak hantaman box tersebut, membuat si empunya tekapar ditanah.

"Midorima-kun, jika Akashi-kun pingsan, bagaimana mungkin kita masuk kedalam?" Tanya Kuroko dan terlihat Murasakibara menunduk disamping Akashi.

"Aka-chin, bangun. Diluar sangat panas kau tau. Ayo masuk kedalam." Ucap Murasakibara menoel-noel pipi Akashi.

"Hanya ada satu cara." Ucap Amonie mendekat kearah Kuroko yang menatapnya bingung, dengan sigap Aomine mendorong kuat Kuroko hingga terjatuh kebawah dan menghantam Akashi yang berada dibawahnya.

"AAAHH! Semuanya berlindung! Ada banteng ngamuk!" Seru Akashi saat sadar dan melirik kearah sekelilingnya, melihat teman-temannya mengasihkan dirinya tatapan aneh, diapun duduk dengan menahan Kuroko yang pingsan karena terjangan Aomine "Apa yang masih kalian lakukan disini, cepat masukkan box-box tersebut kedalam!"

"Aka-chin, kuncinya?" Tanya Murasakibara dan Akashi melemparkan kunci kearahnya, merekapun dengan sigap dan tanggap mengambil box-box tersebut. Kuroko yang masih pingsan nampak ditaruh di sofa yang saat ini digotong oleh Midorima, Kise dan Aomine.

"Rumah ini sangat sederhana sekali, Akashi." Ucap Midorima menatap kesekelilingnya, benar, rumah itu sangat sederhana dengan hanya beberapa pintu untuk keruang makan, kamar mandi, kamar tidur dan halaman belakang serta sebuah tangga yang memiliki pintu disisinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan bagi tugas. Midorima, Murasakibara dan aku akan meletakkan barang-barang ini dilantai 2 sedangkan kalian meletakkannya dilantai 1." Dengan begitu mereka semua melakukan tugas yang diberikan oleh sanga ranger merah, maksudku Akashi.

"Kise, kau letakkan barang-barang itu ditempatnya." Ucap Aomine sembari mengarah kearah sofa dan duduk disana.

"Ehh, bukankah harusnya kita berdua yang melakukannya Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise sedangkan Aomine terlihat menutup matanya. Merasa bahwa tidak akan menang berdebat Kise mengambil box yang terdapat tempelan sebuah tempat tidur kepintu yang berada dikirinya, ternyata yang dibukanya adalah pintu gudang. Merasa bahwa gudang tersebut menakutkan dengan sigap Kise menutupnya, karena dia membalikkan tubuhnya dia tidak melihat sebuah bayangan yang melintas didalam gudang tersebut.

Kita berpindah ke regu ababil diatas, ehem, maksudnya regu kedua yang saat ini tengah berjalan karah kamar Akashi yang posisinya berada tusuk sate, ya lagi pula memang itu saja pintu yang berada dilantai 2.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, kalian letakkan barang-barang ini dihalaman belakang." Ucap Akashi saat sampia diatas tangga dan keduanya pergi dari sana.

Akashi menuju kearah pintu itu dan membuka kamarnya, kamar tersebut cukup luas untuk 1 tempat tidur, 1 meja dan 2 lemari, ada 2 jendela disana. Setidaknya Akashi dapat bernarsis ria didalam kamarnya, sebuah pripasi yang sangat dia butuhkan. Akashi menatap kearah pintu yang berada disampingnya sebelum membukanya, menampilkan kamar mandi kecil untuknya. Akashi masuk kedalam sana, dan dia tidak melihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya memakai gaun pengantin nampak duduk dikasurnya.

Kita beralih kearah Midorima dan Murasakibara yang berada dihalam belakang.

"Kolam renang Aka-chin sangat bagus." Ucap Murasakibara sembari menatap kearah kolam renang itu.

"Murasakibara, tugas kita adalah meletakkan barang-barang ini." Ucap Midorima nampak meletakkan box tersebut disamping pintu, saat dia berdiri dia tidak melihat sebuah kepala yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya nanti Mido-chin." Ucap Murasakibara sembari menatap kearah Midorima, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang dikamar Akashi _"Aka-chin crossdress lagi. Tapi sejak kapan Aka-chin mau jadi pengantin?"_

"Ayo masuk Murasakibara." Ucap Midorima dan Murasakibara mengikutinya, lagi pula diluar juga cukup panas. Tiba-tiba saja akan melangkah Murasakibara merasakan dirinya ditarik kebelakang dan tercebut kedalam kolam.

Midorima menatap kearah belakang hanya untuk melihat Murasakibara tidak mengikutinya, diapun mendekat kearah sana dan menatap kearah kolam berenang dimana disana Murasakibara nampak menatap bingung.

"Mido-chin, kau menarikku kedalam kolam?" Tanya Murasakibara terlihat kebingungan, ya mungkin saja yang menariknya adalah Midorima yang mau balas dendam karena dia tidak membantunya tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membantumu jika aku saja berada didepanmu. Jangan bercanda Mursakibara." Ucap Midorima nampak sedikit ketakutan saat merasakan indra keenamnya yang berada dibelakang leher berdisko ria. Dan disaat itulah mereka mendengar suara jeritan.

Kita beralih kearah Akashi yang saat ini masih mengecek kamar mandinya. Ya modelnya tidak buruk-buruk juga, malah bagus lagi. Akashi mendekat kearah cermin besar disana sembari memperhatikan baik-baik lekuk-lekuk cermin itu. Dia melihat sesuatu seperti menganjal disana dan saat akan meraihnya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang diletakkannya disamping terjatuh.

"Sial...hp mahal lagi." Akahi memungut ponsel tersebut, dan ditempatnya tadi berdiri terlihat perempuan bergaun pengantin yang nampak menyisir rambutnya. Baru saja akan kecermin lagi sebuah teriakkan mengejutkannya.

Kita kembali kearah Kise, Aomine dan Kuroko [yang masih pingsan].

"Tsk, kau harusnya meletakkan poto itu diatas tv." Ucap Aomine saat melihat Kise yang meletakkan lukisan Mona Lisa yang memegang gunting, diletakkan diatas kursi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menaruhnya Aominecchi." Ucap Kise cemburut, bagaimana tidak. Dalam hal-hal meletakkan barang didinding selalu dia yang melakukannya, dia bahkan tidak melihat Aomine selesai dari box yang pertama.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Aomine malas.

"Membaca Mai-chan itu artinya kau mempunyai waktu luang Aominecchi!" Saat keduanya masih berdebat mereka tidak memperhatikan sosok perempuan yang nampak duduk disamping Kuroko dan perlahan perempuan itu menarik Kuroko menjauh dari sana.

"Dasar." Ucap Kise saat merasakan dirinya kalah dalam perdebatan, diapun berbalik untuk melihat Kuroko yang nampak ditarik oleh sosok tersebut, "AAAAAHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI!/TETSU!" Serunya sembari mengambil sebuah vas bunga dan melemparkannya, tentu saja hasilnya tembus dan sosok itu menghilang. Karena teriakkan Kise, Aomine sempat menoleh dan membatu saat melihat hantu tersebut, sebelum dia juga ikut meneriaki nama Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Midorima sembari berjalan keruang tamu bersama dengan Murasakibara yang masih kebasahan. Tak lama terlihat Akashi datang.

"A-a-a-ada perempuan yang mencoba menarik Kurokocchi pergi! Dan Kurokocchi belum sadar!" Seru Kise sembari berlianggan air mata, sedangkan Aomine nampak berada dipojokkan sembari meringkuk.

"Ini aneh, tadi juga ada yang menarik Mursakibara kedalam kolam." Ucap Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang nampak turun.

"Itu artinya kita harus memecahkan misteri ini." Ucap Akashi dan semua menatap kearahnya, apa yang dikatakan selanjutnya membuat keempatnya-karena Kuroko masih pingsan-menyesal telah menerima tawaran Akashi kemarin lusa.

"Kita akan melakukannya seperti di pilem paranormal activity, dan mengusir hantu-hantu itu dari rumahku."

Apakah Akashi akan berhasil mengusir hantu tersebut? Akankah ada korban? Kapankah Kuroko akan sadar? Masih tetap saja, apa yang dikatakan oleh Mayuzumi di chapter sebelumnya? Nantikan di chapter berikutnya.

**X-x-x-x==x-x-x-X**

**Aria **: Ya, karena Silver sepertinya lagi bergulat dengan buku-buku'nya dikarnakan dia akan melakukan try out senin ini. Silver jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, dan katanya dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk melanjutkannya selama dia melaksanakan try out. Ya sorry kalau garing, saya tidak berbakat dalam membuat humor, dan saya hanya bisa sedikit membuat horror, keduanya tuh keahlian Silver sama Neth.

Jadi saya harap kalian menikmati cerita ini *membungkuk*

**See You in Next Chapter...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary **: Akashi melakukan acara paranormal activite dirumahnya, apa yang mereka rencanakan? Dapatkah kita mengetahui apa yang Mayuzumi bicarakan?

**Disclaimer **: Kuroko no Basuke punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning **: Humor garing, horror gagal

**Misteri Rumah Baru Akashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi nampak tersenyum sembari menatap kearah monitor rusak didepannya, sekarang ini dia berada dikamarnya. Akashi mengambil kaleng yang telah diikati benang disampingnya, dia menarik kaleng itu dan meletakkan ditelinganya.

"Emperor kepada Rabbit-Shooter, bagaimana dengan setatusmu? Ganti."

_"Oy Akashi! Jangan seenaknya menentukan code name orang!"_

"..."

_"Oy! Akashi! Jawab aku!"_

"..."

_"Ganti-nanodayo."_

"Aku melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan Shintarou. Jadi bagaimana kau berhasil memasang kameranya? Ganti."

_"Tidak. Ganti."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Malam tidak akan menunggu kita Shintarou, kitalah yang menunggu malam. Selesaikan dengan cepat, ganti."

"KAU KIRA GAMPANG APA MASANG DIATAS POHON! Konoyaro...ganti."Itu memang benar. Akashi menugaskan Midorima untuk memasang kamera pengintai diatas pohon depan pagar mereka, dan walaupun tinggi Midorima hampir sejajar dengan leher pohon itu tetap saja, sangat susah untuk menjangkau tempat yang berada diatas.

_"...kau bisa menempelkan dibatang pohon Shintarou." _Shintarou membulatkan matanya, kenapa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu, apakah ke-idiot-an Aomine Daiki sudah merasuki dirinya. Sepertinya, dia perlu tes kesehatan jiwa saat semua ini telah selesai. Dengan begitu Shintarou menempelkan kamera tersebut dibatang pohon yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku sudah selesai disini. Ganti, nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafasnya dan berjalan kedalam, tanpa diketahuinya, pohon tersebut bergoyang sendiri tanpa adanya angin. Pada akhirnya indra keenamnya aktif, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa jangan menatap kearah belakang. Tapi sepertinya rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari ketakutannya. Jadi dengan slow motion Midorima menatap kearah belakangnya, disana terlihat perempuan yang sepertinya masih duduk dibangku SMP, terlihat jelas dia sampe bawa bangkunya dan duduk dihadapannya, dengan seragam Teiko dan berambut cokelat matanya tertutupi dengan poninya jadi tidak kelihatan wajahnya dengan jelas.

Perempuan itu menjulurkan tangannya kedepan, tangan putih pucat dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak mempunyai mata dengan beberapa bercak darah, dan bolongan bola matanya nampak lebih besar dan terlihat sedikit tak beraturan, seperti matanya dicongkel dengan paksa.

"Aku ingin matamu..."

"GHHHAAAAA! nanodayo." Midorima langsung melakukan sprint kedalam rumah dan naik kelantai dua sebelum melakukan salto keranjang Akashi dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Akashi yang menatapnya hanya bisa memasang tampang EGP, bertanda bahwa dia tidak perduli dengan tingkah laku dan akrobat Midorima saat melompat kekasurnya, saat itu yang dia lihat adalah seekor kelinci yang jungkir balik kekasurnya.

"Emperor kepada Copy-Lala, ganti."

_"Akashicchi, kenapa Copy-Lala, tunggu apa juga itu Lala? Ganti."_ Akashi nampak melebarkan matanya dan terlihat meminum air putih sebelum menyemburkannya, sepertinya Akashi memang tidak bisa lepas dari namanya kenarsisan mengikuti tindakkan seperti dipilem-pilem gitu.

"Kau tau tidak tentang pilem lama yang saat itu penomenal! Pilem dimana itu melambangkan warna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, acara yang membuat hari-hari para pemuda, salah, para anak sd berkobar-kabir, acara tipi yang berjudul teletubis!...ganti." Oke, mulailah kenistaan Akashi Seijuuro.

_"...Akashicchi, hidoi-ssu! Aku bukan Lala, dan itu juga namanya telet*bis bukan teletubis!"_

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah selesai memasang kameranya." Merasa tidak ingin ambil pusing, Akashi menganti subjek pembicaraan "Ganti."

"Aku sudah setengah jalan –ssu. Selain itu mengapa aku dapat tugas diatap, Akashicchi hidoi-ssu." Ucap Kise sembari berliangan air mata. Memang benar dia berada diatap dan kalian tau atap Akashi itu tanjakkannya tipis, jadinya Kise keatas sembari membawa pipa untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya agar tidak jatuh kekanan atau kekiri. Akashi menyuruhnya untuk menempelkan 4 kamera disana dan tersisa satu lagi yang menunjukkan kamera halaman melakang. Selain itu juga, langit sudah mulai berganti warna.

_"Cepat selesaikan Ryouta. Bentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam."_ Kise menemukan spot yang cocok untuk kamera keempat yang diletakkannya diujung sisi atap.

"Akhirnya selesai–ssu." Dengan begitu Kise bersiap-siap untuk turun dari atap, sebelum tiba-tiba saja dia mendengarkan langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Kise berhenti dan langkah itu ikut berhenti, Kise melangkah 1 kali dan langkah itu kembali terdengar. Perlahan dengan takut Kise mengintip kebelakang dan melihat sosok perempuan bergaun pengantin yang nampak memandangnya "AAAHHH! HELEP MEEHH –SSUU!" Seru Kise dan nampak melakukan lompat lembing dengan bantuan pipanya dan mendarat dengan mulus kelantai dua, diapun berlari kearah kamar Akashi dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut, sebelum Midorima menendangnya keluar dan dia berpindah kesamping sudut pojokkan.

Lagi Akashi tidak memikirkan mereka dan fokus ke walkie-talkie kalengnya.

"Emperor kepada Ahodaki dan Vaninilla-Saltdown, ganti."

_"Oy! Akashi! Kenapa code name-ku itu!"_

_"Akashi-kun, pemberian namamu masih buruk, tapi terima kasih, aku suka dengan Vanilla, walaupun kau menyebutkannya seperti Vani-Nilla. Ganti."_

"Tetusya, aku akan mengurusmu nanti. Daiki, itu adalah nama yang melambangkan dirimu. Jadi apakah kalian sudah selesai? Ganti."

_"Teme..."_

_"Kami setengah jalan Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun tengah berusaha memasang ditiang lampu." _Akashi menyuruh keduanya untuk berpartner disisi rumah, mereka meletakkan paling banyak 6 kamera, tiga dikiri dan tiga dikanan, karena itu pekerjaan mereka sedikit makan waktu lama dan Akashi memutuskan untuk membuat keduanya berkerja sama.

"Oy Tetsu, katakan pada Akashi kamera terakhir telah dipasang." Ucap Aomine sembari menghela nafas legah.

"Akashi-kun, kamera terakhir telah terpasang. Kita sudah selesa disini ganti." Ucap Kuroko dan nampak menghadap kearah Aomine "Aomine-kun mari kita kemba-."

"Hm, ada apa Tetsu?" Kuroko nampak terdiam masih dengan wajah datarnya dan nampak menunjuk kearah belakang Aomine "Ja-jangan bilang jika ada sesuatu dibelakangnku." Kuroko mengangguk seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Ah, Aomine-kun, dia ingin menyentuh pundakmu." Tepat setelah Kuroko mengatakan hal itu, Aomine dapat merasakan sebuah tangan berada dipundaknya. Perlahan Aomine menoleh dengan gaya patah-patah kebelakangnya dan melihat sosok, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, yang ada hanyalah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya saja.

"AAHHH! LARI TETSU!" Kuroko mengangguk dan berlari kedalam, sementara itu Aomine nampak mematung saat merasakan tangan lain menyentuh kakinya. Dia melirik kebawah dan melihat sebuah tangan yang muncul dari tanah dan memegang kakinya, dan ada sebuah kepala dibelakang tangan itu, kepala tersebut nampak penuh lumpur dan wajahnya sangat sulit terlihat "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dengan sigap Aomine menendang kepala itu lalu melemparkan kedua tangan kesembarang arah sebelum berlari masuk kedalam kamar Akashi dan menutup pintu sebelum berlari kepojokkan lainnya.

"Ah, kau selamat Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang nampak duduk dikasur saat melihat Aomine masuk "Ngomong-ngomong nice shoot."

"KAU MELIHATKU DAN MEMILIH UNTUK TIDAK MENOLONGKU!" Seru Aomine kesal.

"Emperor kepada Snacky-Platform, ganti."

_"Kenapa harus Platform, Aka-chin? Selain itu aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan maibou-ku, ganti."_

"Baiklah, dengan begini semua telah siap." Ucap Akashi saat melihat Murasakibara masuk kedalam.

"Oy, kau tidak bertemu dengan apapun dikolam berenang?" Tanya Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mencoba mengingat.

"Ah, tadi yang sedang mandi dikolam renangnya Aka-chin, tapi saat aku ingin lihat lebih jelas sosok itu sudah menghilang." Ucap Murasakibara dan Akashi nampak mengangguk-angguk kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah kau tau sesuatu tentang rumah barumu ini Akashi?" Tanya Midorima yang nampak sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. Akashi menatap kearah jendela dan melihat matahari yang masih berada dilangit.

"Baiklah sebagai pembunuh waktu, aku akan mencerita kalian semua tentang rumah baruku. Ini adalah gosip yang kudengar." Ucap Akashi dan nampak memasang wajah serius, semuanya nampak menatap kearahnya "Kejadian ini dimulai 10 tahun yang lalu."

_Aku mendengar bahwa sebelum rumah ini dijual pemiliknya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan pernikahan mereka. Keduanya diberikan waktu 7 hari untuk bersiap-siap sebelum dimulainya acara pernikahan. Mereka mendekorasi semuanya dengan pernak-pernik yang indah dan juga taman-taman yang dihiasi. Para tentangga sangat suka dengan kedua pasangan itu karena kebaikan mereka. Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah rumah itu telah menjadi sasaran dan tempat persembunyian komplotan pencuri bersenjata._

_7 hari berlalu dan hari H bagi para pengantin telah tiba. Dan malamnya semuanya nampak menjadi kacau saat para pencuri memasuki rumah tersebut. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang mengetahui tentang insiden itu, semua keluarga pengantin tersebut dihabisi, yang selamat nampak tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit tentang hal dipernikahan itu dan mereka memilih untuk pindah dari komplek perumahan ini. Tempat ini pernah disebut sebagai komplek mati. 1 minggu, komplek ini tidak pernah ditempatin, tapi ada beberapa penjalan kaki yang melihat beberapa orang berjalan-jalan disana sini, serta sebuah pesta pengantin, saat mereka mendekat kesana semuanya nampak menghilang seakan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa dari awal._

_Pada akhirnya komplek ini kembali dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari kota luar. Tapi setiap kali ada orang yang memilih rumah ini, mereka pasti akan pindah tidak sampai 1 hari setelah berada disini. Dikabarkan bahwa beberapa tetangga sering melihat perempuan bergaun pengantin yang nampak berdiri didepan pintu dan seorang anak berseragam yang terkadang berdiri disamping pohon besar yang nampak mempunyai bercak darah._

_Beberapa orang terkadang merinding melewati depan gerbang rumah itu. Terkadang terdengar suara langkah kaki, dan saat mereka menengok kebelakang tidak ditemukan apapun, tapi saat mereka berbalik kedepan, sosok perempuan berbaju pengantin nampak berdiri dihadapan mereka, dan...banyak yang bilang bahwa pengantin itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hancur seperti disobek dengan benda tumpul. Pada akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang ingin mendekati rumah ini._

"Lalu mengapa kau memilih rumah ini?" Tanya Kuroko yang nampak tertarik dengan motip Akashi yang memilih rumah ini. Kalau berhantu untuk apa dibeli?

"Itu karena, rumah ini adalah yang paling murah dari rumah-rumah lainnya dan mempunyai fasilitas kolam renang luar." Jawab Akashi dengan penuh keyakinan seolah semuanya adalah hal yang wajar "Ah lihat, matahari telah tenggelam. Waktunya kita memulai, paranormal activity kita." Ucap Akashi dan terlihat yang lainnya nampak menatap kearah pintu seolah seseorang akan muncul disana dan memakan mereka.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dan Akashi mengeluarkan enam senter dengan warna yang melambangkan diri mereka dan sebuah toples yang terlihat diisi dengan kertas.

"Kita akan acak urutannya, siapa yang akan berkeliling diluar rumah dan didalam rumah serta yang memperhatikan monitor." Ucap Akashi dan mengoyangkan toples itu "Jadi, siapa yang ingin deluan?" Semua nampak terdiam sebelum Kuroko mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat "Baiklah kau deluan Tetsuya." Kuroko menguncang dan mengambil satu kertas disana sebelum membacanya.

"Atap." Akashi mengangguk-angguk dan menyondorkan kearah Kise.

"Uhh..Kolam renang-ssu." Akashi menyondorkan kearah Midorima.

"Kamar, nanodayo." Kini kearah Aomine.

"Ruang Tamu." Lalu kearah Murasakibara.

"Halaman depan." Akashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi itu artinya aku halaman belakang." Dengan begitu dia mengambil senternya dan nampak berdiri didepan pintu, yang lain mengikutinya "Waktunya kita mulai operasi kita, Ranger. Kisedai Paranormal Activity!" Ucap Akashi dengan efek rambut mereka semua berkibar bagaikan bendera.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Aria **: Aku ngak pernah berpikir bahwa akan jadi begini ceritanya di chapter ini.

**Neth **: Ya, karena Silver sudah mengasihkan plot-nya jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

**Aria **: Ya, maaf jika jadi humor garing atau kesan horrornya kurang..kalian tau saya tidak ahli dalam membuat humor dan horrornya kayak gini gara-gara ada Neth.

**Neth **: Ngomong-ngomong dimana Silver?

**Aria **: Oh, tuh anak entah kenapa udah masang wajah madesu pas pelajaran jam terakhir. Kutanya kenapa katanya dia itu dapat nilai rendah terus kelasnya pada dimarahin sama guru, benar-benar anak SMP jaman sekarang.

**Neth **: Aku turut perihatin, seharusnya dia masuk B aja. Ya dari pada bacot disini, akhir kata saja.

**Aria & Neth **: Kami harap kalian menikmati chapter ini. Dan Silver cheer-up oke.

**See You in Next Chapter!**


End file.
